villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
General Giluke
General Giluke is a member of the Great Star League Gozma serving as the leader of their Earth invasion and the secondary antagonist of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. History Past Originating from the Planet Girath, Giluke once plotted to overthrow Star King Bazeu alongside his fellow general Queen Ahames as well as the Space Beast Marzo. The attempt failed and as a result Giluke was separated from Ahames. Attack on Earth Giluke was originally the one tasked by Bazeu to lead the Gozma forces sent to invade Earth. However, Bazeu began to grow frustrated with his continued failures to defeat the Changeman. After Ahames arrives on Earth, Bazeu decides to only keep either Giluke or Ahames around and tells Giluke that a victory against the Changeman will decide which one remains. Giluke eventually attempts to gain favor with Bazeu by harnessing "Rigel Aura" of the Rigelian girl Nana that would emitted when she matures into adulthood. However, his plan was complicated by the Changeman protecting her and Ahames showing to obtain the Rigel Aura for herself. Giluke's plan was later foiled when Ahames stole the aura for herself. His plans foiled, Giluke opts to go and fight the Changeman, and is defeated after being hit by their Power Bazooka. Though he survived, as punishment for his failures, Bazeu executed him by throwing his body into a black hole. Return Giluke's spirit wound up in a space graveyard where it fused with the body of a dead Space Beast, transforming him into Ghost Giluke. With his new form, Giluke began haunting both the Changeman and Ahames due to their involvement in his death. After discovering that Giluke was still alive, Bazoo chose to allow Giluke to get away with it, being interested in Giluke's increased power and tenacity in escaping death. Giluke would later attempt an attack Nana again in order to reawaken the Rigel Aura within her so he could claim it to restore himself. Though opposed by Ahames, Giluke succeeded in drawing the Rigel Aura from her body again, absorbing it to become Super Giluke. Death As the Earth invasion continued to prove unsuccessful, Giluke was permitted by Bazoo to use any means necessary to win, including turning his own men into Space Beasts. After the other Gozma are either killed or rebel, Giluke was instructed by Bazoo to pilot the Mothership Gozmard into Earth and use it to attack everything and wipe out all life on Earth. After being injured in his chest by Change Dragon, Giluke uses his remaining energy to transform himself into the Space Beast Girath. However, despite his immense strength he still had a weak spot in the wound in his chest, which the Changeman exploit to weaken him before destroying him with the Power Bazooka. Rebuilt by Gyodai, Girath fights the Changeman in Change Robo before being killed and finished off by the Super Thunder Bolt. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Aliens Category:Right-Hand Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:The Heavy Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Power Hungry Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Brutes Category:Traitor Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Mutated Category:Paranormal Category:Noncorporeal Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Defilers Category:Graverobbers Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Evil